


Morning View

by MinionRipley



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Humor, mention of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinionRipley/pseuds/MinionRipley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellana Lavellen, Josephine, and Leliana discuss the latest window design, with interesting revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning View

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks/Warnings: F!Lavellan/Solas pairing, mention of oral sex
> 
> Fill for the kink meme prompt posted [here](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/12449.html?thread=48466593#t48466593).
> 
> Posted to FF.net and the DA kink meme on 1/10/2015. Cross-posted here on 1/13/2015.

Ellana Lavellan looked down at the drawing with a furrowed brow.

“It’s… lovely,” she said.

She couldn’t deny that. Though only a sketch, the proposed blueprint was a work of art in itself, with a multitude of cleanly-penciled lines that branched and swirled about one another in intricate designs. In it, a set of stained glass windows – in what would be a dazzling array of colors – depicted several religious scenes from the Chant of Light, from Andraste’s rise to power, to the march against Tevinter, and to her passing to the Maker’s side. A beautifully composed design, and one she didn’t doubt would be a magnificent sight if made reality. If nothing else, such delicate work showed the artist’s passion for the craft, and for the Inquisition as well.

It was the content of the design, however, that troubled her. The fact that the subject was Andrastian – and she Dalish – would have been uncomfortable enough, but one part stood out to her. In the center window – the window across from where she slept, the window she would wake up to see first thing every morning – was the Prophet herself, wreathed in white light as she gazed down at where the bed would be with enlightened, knowing eyes.

Which, considering what all Ellana did in that bed, brought some awkward images to mind.

“It’s lovely,” she said again, rather lamely, and winced. “Very lovely.”

“But…?” Josephine prompted from across the table.

“But can’t we have it set up somewhere other than my quarters?” she said. “I mean, it’s such a beautiful piece of art, certainly everyone should have a chance to see it.” Another wince. She’d never been very good at dodging questions.

“It’s not just a piece of art,” Leliana replied, crossing her arms. “It’s a statement, and one we can use for political advantage.”

Josephine added, somewhat more kindly, “I understand you do not believe in the Maker, Inquisitor. But many of our allies do, and seeing this – and they need not see it up close, but just a glimpse from the courtyard – in such a personal space as your quarters would cement their belief in our cause. Whether we like it or not, the Inquisition’s history and basis is Andrastian.”

“I-I know,” Ellana said, twisting her hands. “I’m just, well…”

“Is something else about the design troubling you?” Josephine gently asked.

Ellana cringed. There was no avoiding the topic now. Certainly, near everyone in her close circle already knew about _them_ , but the details… She preferred leaving that part to their imaginations, or rather hoping it never even occurred to them to try imagining in the first place. But seeing Leliana and Josephine’s expectant expressions told her she wouldn’t be getting away from this so easily.

She sucked in a deep breath. Then, before she could rethink it, she quickly said, “ _I’m just not sure I’d want Andraste seeing me shove Solas’ shiny, bald head between my legs every morning._ ”

Silence answered her. She cringed again.

After a long moment, though, Josephine cleared her throat and tried to surreptitiously fan her cheeks, and Leliana’s mouth quirked in something approaching a half-grin.

“Well,” Josephine said, “I’m sure we could ask the artist to make a few adjustments.”


End file.
